


We're in this together

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Chika and You want to get a little more intimate, but it doesn't work out the way they imagined





	We're in this together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, You!  
> This was mostly a coincidence, I would have protected her smile harder if I'd planned this
> 
> Riko is the useless gay friend

The air in Chika's room could have crushed two whole Rubies. You and Riko stared at Chika, face obscured by shadows, while they waited for the results. Had their hard work paid off? Was it for naught?

Chika cautiously opened an eye and glimpsed at the screen. Her face lit up.

“Plate! I got one! I finally got one!”

You and Riko sighed. They'd been farming this monster for a good three hours for the one drop Chika had still needed. Both of them already had like three, but they couldn't trade even though they didn't need it themselves. Now Chika could finish her armor set with the built-in skills she'd been searching for the entire game. They could fight other monsters again and… stock up on bugs and honey and antidotes.

Riko checked her phone. “Ah, it's so late! I should get going!” She grabbed her bag and got up. Snack crumbs rained to the floor (Chika's fault). “See you tomorrow, okay? Don't stay up until morning, Chika.” It wasn't even midnight yet.

“Eeehhh?! But I wanna chat with You~!”

Riko giggled. “Good night, Chika.” In a gentler voice she added, “Good night, You.”

You kind of grinned a bit too much and felt bad about it. “Yeah, good night!” She loved hanging out with Riko, but right now she was so relieved Riko was leaving.

Riko made her exit and about a minute later they heard her footsteps outside. You closed the window. Time for some peace and quiet, by which she meant absolutely no peace and quiet because she was alone with Chika.

“Hey, Chika, wanna finish with an arena quest?”

She'd already switched off the game, though. “Riko would get mad at us. And…” Chika offered You a playfully bashful glance. “You were waiting for us to be alone, right…?”

“U-uh, yeah…” She sat down next to Chika. They'd been dating for a while now and every time they had a moment to themselves they ended up all over each other. But chastely. Maybe a boob was touched. It hadn't really changed much from before, which made it comfortable, but…when You's mind wandered… “You caught me.”

Chika rested her head on You's shoulder. Softly, she said, “Should we ask Riko to give us more alone time?”

You shook her head. “No, I think it's fine the way it is right now.” No question Riko would understand, but the thought of pushing Riko away, especially when she lived next to Chika and so was already nearby the whole day, made You's stomach hurt. She kissed Chika's temple. “We'll just have to make the most of the time we do have.”

“Mmh.” Chika hugged You's left arm and kissed her on the chin.

You leaned downward and their lips met. Chika's kisses didn't make You's heart race, but calmed her instead. Chika was like home. When she smiled during a kiss, You couldn't help but do the same. Sticking to this could be enough for them. They didn't need to go any further, even if that thought had its charm.

Chika lowered her gaze. “You, um… You mentioned you wanted to try more things together, right? Like… more touching?”

You clenched her first in gratitude. No way she was gonna refuse. “If you want to, yeah.”

Chika tightened her grasp on You's arm. Her softness, all over her, made You's face glow. “Yeah, I…” She giggled. “I like when you touch me. You're always so gentle and sweet.”

You swallowed, and pulled Chika up. They sat on the bed, more on than next to each other.

“Hey, can I be a little selfish?” Chika asked.

“Of course.”

Chika's lips wriggled for a moment before she spoke. “Could you take off your clothes?”

They were going for it, huh? “Y-yeah, sure.” You turned away a bit and slipped out of her pajama top. In the corner of her eye Chika unbuttoned hers. A little extremely distracting. You tried to ignore Chika's gaze on her and tossed her shorts on the floor. Chika's pajamas followed.

Her blood pumping, You turned back around to take all of Chika in, but was caught in a hug instead. Feeling Chika's skin on hers, warm and soft and real, gave You goosebumps. Chika clearly knew. She was the same, though.

Chika loosened her embrace and, with her arms crossed behind You's head, gazed deeply into You's eyes. A giggle escaped through her nose. “I love you~” She kissed You's cheek.

“I love you too.” They almost grinned too much to kiss. Chika gave her a tiny lick, which she'd noticed You liked, then did it again and again. That wasn't going to stop You, though. While her arm moved to Chika's back and pulled her closer, You nipped Chika's lips, but because Chika had just stuck out her tongue, You ended up sucking on its tip for a brief moment.

Chika shuddered, still all smiles. “That was so weird.”

“Yeah…” She didn't mind, though. You's free hand slid down Chika's shoulder and found its way to her boobs. She gave it the slightest squeeze through the fabric of Chika's bra (white, a red flower pattern, very cute). “How's this?”

“Can't tell yet~” Her fingers played with the locks on the back of You's head. You loved the ticklish feeling of Chika's fingers in her hair and on her scalp.

“Should I take it off?” You asked.

Chika paused for a moment. Pondering her answer, she looked down, except You could tell Chika was just staring at You's boobs. Her face flush, Chika met You's gaze. “Yeah.”

You made quick work of it and helped Chika slip out. She kissed Chika painfully slowly and half an eternity later dared to let her gaze wander. She almost teared up. “You're so pretty.”

“L-look who's talking…” Chika pulled You closer. Between kisses Chika managed to whisper, “You, please touch me.”

She wasn't going to make Chika wait. You's hand slid up Chika's waist, her ribcage, until she felt the familiar softness of Chika's boobs. While her other hand grabbed Chika's hips, as if she were ever going to move away, You checked Chika's reaction to her every touch. Holding her like this made Chika smile, squeezing gently earned a soft sigh, running fingers over her skin tightened Chika's embrace.

You made sure to get a good look of Chika's face and brushed a careful fingertip against Chika's nipple. Chika shut her eyes and held her breath.

“Chika, relax,” You said. Chika nodded, and You waited a bit before trying again. When You touched her, Chika hid her face in the crook of You's neck. The slightest contact made her tense up. You wasn't used to such reactions from Chika. “How are you feeling?”

Chika took deep breaths and looked at You. “I, I don't like this.”

That wasn't what she'd wanted to hear. You tried to keep the lump from filling her throat. Was she hurting Chika? “Wh-what exactly?”

“When you touch me… there, it's… it's too much. It's scary, You.”

“O-oh.” Making sure to avoid any sensitive spots, You rubbed Chika's upper arms, now a little cold to the touch. “Um. Wanna stop?” You immediately needed to kick herself for putting it like usual; she didn't want to egg Chika on, but hear her honest opinion.

Chika lowered her head. “Yeah… Thanks, You.”

“For what?” You ruffled Chika's hair and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. This would help, right? Chika's fragile voice was breaking You's heart and she couldn't take it much longer.

“For being so nice.”

“Why wouldn't I be? I love you. It wouldn't make me happy if you just went along for my sake.” You pulled Chika on her side and snuggled up. Chika shivered. “Chika, I love you.”

Chika shook her head, then, very obviously, forced a smile. “Well, we can always try again.”

Something wasn't right and You felt like she got punched. Was Chika blaming herself? Did she regret it? “Chika… You're right, we can try again whenever we want to. We can take our time together and try different things and we'll find something that you like, okay? Even if we only ever kiss, I'm already more than happy enough right now.” Tearing up at Chika's discomfort, You grabbed Chika's hand, which squeezed back. “Maybe we were just too excited today. Maybe we need to get used to it. Okay? So… please don't feel like you've let me down or something.” You was losing her own confidence now, too. She hated this, she'd never wanted to make Chika feel like this. You kissed her and Chika's eyes regained a bit of their sparkle. “I meant what I said. I love you, Chika. So… Okay?”

Chika buried her face in You's chest, which dampened from her tears. You caught a few mumbled thank-yous and I-love-yous, but mostly Chika just cried. It still hurt to see Chika like this, but at least she was slowly getting better.

When Chika had calmed down, You planted kisses on her forehead and returned her bra – Chika didn't like sleeping without one. She helped Chika put it on. “We're in this together, Chika. Don't feel bad by yourself, okay? You can always talk to me. I'm your girlfriend.”

Chika kissed her, with either caution or exhaustion, and intertwined her fingers with You's. “Thanks. You know, um, I want to try lots of different things with you. Not just… this. I want to shine with you, wherever we go. With our friends, and when it's just the two of us. It has to be with you. I, I love you so much, so… I wanna give it another try some time, if that's okay with you.”

You pulled Chika close and stroked her hair. She felt like she could breathe again. As long as she was together with Chika, they could handle everything. “Let's get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow I'll kiss you lots more.”

Chika giggled and finally relaxed in You's arms.

 

You closed the inn's door behind her and inhaled deeply. She loved the sound of this door – it reminded her of her childhood with Chika and her sisters. The morning air felt cool on her skin. Birds chirped all around her. She'd only planned to stretch for a bit, but maybe she'd go for a jog. She needed tell Chika first, though.

A familiar figure walked up from next door. “Good morning, You,” Riko said. She smiled, but she was also fidgeting like she struggled to say something difficult.

“Good morning! Wanna join me on my morning run?”

“A-ah, no, I'm good, thanks… So, uh…” Glancing off to the side, Riko tried to hide her grin and failed horribly. “Did you… have a good night…”

It took a moment to register, then You burst out laughing.

“H-huh? I thought… You looked so… Ummm…!”

“Riko, you really need to get yourself a girlfriend,” You said and poked Riko's shoulder.

“Wha… hey! I, I'm working on it! Okay! …Kind of…”

“Speaking of girlfriend,” Chika added before hugging You from behind, “don't run off when breakfast is already done! Geez!” You hadn't even noticed the door opening.

“Haha, sorry, Chika, it's so nice outside today. Riko, wanna join us?”

Riko looked back and forth between them. She graced them with the smile of a holy mother blessing her children. “Sorry, I'm actually meeting someone in a bit.” She gave them both a hug and answered their questioning looks with “I _am_ working on it.”

“What is she working on?” Chika asked when Riko was out of sight.

You kissed Chika just long enough to make her want more, which was very short. “This.”

Blushing, Chika grabbed You's hand and pulled her back to the inn. “When we've had breakfast… maybe we could also work on it…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feat. Monster Hunter, the game of choice of many a girl couple


End file.
